Training Session
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Team BBA spies on what Takao and Kai do during their training sessions… [KaiTakao, TyKa]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **shounen-ai, cliché-ness (kinda), sort-of spoilers for the last scene of the last episode of G-Rev, a small make-out scene that's not very graphic :P

**Guide to Japanese names: **Kai is still Kai; Tyson Granger becomes Takao Kinomiya; Max Tate becomes Max Mizuhara; Kenny becomes Kyoujuu; Ray becomes Rei Kon; Hillary becomes Hiromi. Hopefully I didn't forget anyone.

**Notes : **Let's all spread the Kai x Takao love :)

* * *

"I can't take THIS!" Hiromi exclaimed, her hands clenching and un-clenching scarily, making Kyoujuu, the one nearest to her, hide feebly behind his laptop.

Max's smile looks strained, apparently restraining himself. Rei's eyebrows are ticking dangerously. Daichi looks pained.

"Why do they always go off and train by _themselves_!" She cried, obviously wanting to know the reason to their two teammates' fishy behavior.

It's true though. After defeating BEGA and the Justice Five, BBA started from scratch, with its top members teaching aspiring children on how to play and how to care for their game. Starting from Day One, Kai and Takao disappeared, only for the rest of the members to find out that they engaged themselves in a Beybattle.

Since then, The Two (as Max liked to call it) disappeared at random times, and then coming back, clothes completely disheveled, bodies wounded, bruised and tired.

Hiromi, being the secret yaoi-fangirl that she is, suggested that the two might be doing something other than the claimed Training Session. The other members of the BBA G-Revolution couldn't resist the lure of knowing _what _exactly happens during those sessions.

To Max, he simply wants to know so that he could tease his best friend. To Rei, he wants to use the knowledge to avenge his hair (he recalled the incident when Kai accidentally threw away his conditioner and hot-oil wax). To Daichi, he wants to use it to pester Takao even more. To Kyoujuu… he just wants to come out of the ordeal alive.

* * *

His jacket is partly hanging off his shoulder, but he doesn't care at the moment. This… every single time they class on a beybattle, he feels this pulse of adrenaline shooting inside his veins, making him feel slightly light-headed… light-headed, but very much happy. He looks over at his opponent; even though Kai doesn't show it, the enthralling energy inside his eyes show what words couldn't describe.

They just finished their battle; undoubtedly they also just finished their trip back from the universe that only accommodated the two of them. The universe with countless falling stars, with the waves shimmering beneath the skies, the scenery painting a view of sheer bliss and peacefulness—completion.

Yes. With Kai, everything feels complete. Without words, he knows that Kai feels that way too.

He bent over, picking up Dragoon, and he flashed Kai a bright grin. "That was fun," He remarked casually, hearing a non-committal grunt as a response.

"Let's head back; the others might be wondering where we went again…" Takao suggested. Upon hearing no protests from their team captain, he twisted around, ready to go back to the dojo, and promptly jumped backwards.

"Da-Daichi!" He whispered, still shocked from seeing the little runt on his way. The surprise built up when he saw Kyoujuu, Hiromi, Rei and Max walking towards them.

"What are you doing _here_?" He squawked at them, wide-eyed at their sudden appearance.

"…That's _all_ you do?" Hiromi asked in an exasperated voice, completely ignoring his earlier question, or his now-indignant yell about being ignored. There's a twinge of disappointment on the faces of his teammates, something that the world champion couldn't understand.

"All we do…?" Takao repeated slowly, obviously processing what she said. "We're training of course!" He said enthusiastically, a smile etching itself on his face as he recalled the awesome battle he had with Kai today.

Throughout the entire tirade, Kai contented himself on leaning against a tree, eyes closed, looking like he doesn't give a damn on whatever's happening.

"…Oh," Hiromi said hollowly, withdrawing a bit. Daichi's unusually quiet, busying himself from inspecting Takao and Kai, along with the bruises and dirt that rolled all over their visible skin and clothes.

Rei's biting his lip, a contemplative expression on his face. Max, on the other hand, looked sorely disappointed.

"Why?" Takao, asked, curious about his friends' weirdness today. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," The blond spoke up, hands waving almost defensively around him. Kyoujuu nodded his agreement, though he's hiding behind his laptop, as though guilty. Daichi continued to stare at Takao and Kai, who's separated by quiet a lot of meters, making his inspection a bit harder than it should be.

"…If you say so…" Takao said lowly, now more curious than ever at his teammates' strange reactions.

"We just thought that… well… you're doing something else… Hahaha, never mind… we should get going…" Hiromi babbled on, giggling uneasily, before retreating to the dojo's direction, with the others following her lead, leaving the two bladers alone.

Takao tried thinking about the cause of his friends' questions, but came up with nothing, causing him to sigh loudly. "Hey, Kai… why do you think they're like _that_?"

The Russian blader tried hard not to smirk at the clueless male. He pushed himself off gracefully away from the tree trunk, walking slowly towards the ponytail-wearing male. There's that glint on his crimson eyes again, but Takao, upon seeing that so many times already, didn't run away.

When they're merely one step away from each other, Kai bent his head slightly, placing his lips almost directly at Takao's ear, the younger male shivering at the contact. "They thought we _were_ doing _this_," Kai said in a low voice, before his warm, callused hands forced Takao's chin up. Upon seeing anticipation and adoration brimming inside those brown orbs, Kai continued, pressing his lips against Takao's in a gentle kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate one.

They pulled back slightly, noticing that along the way, Kai's hands slipped inside Takao's shirt, caressing his back tenderly, while Takao's hands are lost at the mop of dual-toned hair.

"Oh," Takao said, realization seeping into his features, cheeks flushing pink.

"They've become observant," Kai said briefly, before going back to eagerly kissing Takao.

And the other members of BBA, despite having the correct idea, promptly missed the **other** activity that Kai and Takao do during their training session.

**

* * *

OWARI**

Rather short, rather cliché, but I think it's also rather sweet :) Please forgive the odd shifts in the tenses -.-;; I'll try to fix them later, when I have more time X.X;; Spread the **Kai x Takao** love c",)

**Please review.**


End file.
